Double Dose
by HouroftheRaven
Summary: For day 2 of crack and fanon week! Izzy and Justin want to set Noah and Lindsay up on a double date! How exactly will it fare? Will the cynical bookworm and the blonde bombshell get together? One-shot. Noah/Lindsay and Izzy/Justin.


**Let's give a huge salute to day two of Crack and Fanon day! *cheers and salutes* Today's theme is the Double Date! After much deliberation, I decided that the pairings for this would be Justin/Izzy and Noah/Lindsay. Fun, eh? The setting of this is Playas des Losers after Geoff's elimination. There's a small hint of Geoff/Courtney and Duncan/Bridgette, as well.**

**This fan fiction is rated T for language and suggestive themes. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI nor TDA nor do I own any of the characters in this… except for OC's. **

**Now, with no further adieu, here's: Double Dose!**

* * *

"Really? You sure he'll go with this?" Justin found himself asking his girlfriend: the always unpredictable Izzy.

"Of course!" Izzy nodded wildly. "It'll work like a charm! Noah will absolutely love it!"

The tanned model rose an eyebrow in suspicion at his girlfriend, before coming up with a reply. "Noah isn't the kind of guy to fall for a blind date, you know."

"It's better than just laying around." Izzy rolled her eyes and grinned. "Ever since I got here, he's been nothing but snappy."

"It could be because he got eliminated?" Justin suggested, chuckling slightly.

It was true, this was Playas des Losers, where the eliminated contestants of Total Drama Island went after they walked the Dock of Shame. Ever since Noah was eliminated, he was a lot more cynical than he was at Camp Wawanakwa.

"True!" Izzy giggled her insane giggle before a feigned serious expression crossed her lips. "So… let's find him a girlfriend."

"Like who?" Justin mused, smirking. "And I know he's not going to be happy going on a double date with us."

"Katie? Sadie?" Izzy suggested before feigning a hurt look. "Why would he be unhappy, Justice?"

"Nah, Noah isn't exactly into the wonder twins." the model shook his head. "Remember, Noah doesn't like me at all."

"It's because you're the stereotypical 'hot guy'" Izzy used air quotes before grinning. "You're a bookworm's worst enemy!"

"Am I an Izzy's worst enemy?' Justin asked, smirking seductively.

"No." Izzy shook her head, as she pecked Justin on the lips. "Izzy likes Justin. Like, duh!"

Justin chuckled for a second, returning the kiss, before going back on subject. "Well, who exactly is still single?"

"Beth is."

Before long, the two shuddered at the thought of Beth. Izzy, because she thought Beth wouldn't be a good match for Noah. Justin, because Beth had been stalking him for the last couple of days, even though everyone knew Justin was dating Izzy.

"What about Eva?" Justin asked, raising a brow. "Isn't she friends with Noah?"

"Izzy cannot allow that," the red head shook her head furiously. "That would break up the three musketeers!"

"Right, right." Justin chuckled and smirked at Izzy's decline.

Several seconds of silence drifted by until Izzy shouted out in exclamation.

"Idea!"

"What?"

"Lindsay!"

"Isn't Lindsay dating Tyler?" Justin cocked his head to one side; something that the model did when he was confused.

"They broke up." Izzy shrugged and smirked. "Tyler went all 'Rah-rah' about guys fawning all over Lindsay. And Lindsay was all like 'auuuu' and stuff. So they broke up, a-yuh. What'cha think? Everything's worth a try, right?"

"Right." Justin took a minute for it to sink in, but he finally understood what Izzy was trying to get across. "I'll go find Lindsay. You get Noah, alright?"

The couple shared a sweet kiss before they parted ways on the plaza of losers, to find their respective victims.

* * *

"Noah!"

The bookworm fumbled with his books a couple of times before narrowing his eyes at his hyper friend. "What do you want, Izzy?"

"Izzy wants to cheer Noah up!" Izzy replied, grinning.

"By going away?" Noah was as cynical as ever.

"No!" Izzy shook her head, her grin not leaving for one second. "Izzy's going to take Noah out for a blind double date! The Playas des Losers cinema is playing the new Von Gash movie! With pow! And boom! And stuff!"

"Sit in a movie theatre with you, the anti-me and another loser?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow. "As tempting as that sounds, that'll have to be a no."

"You don't have a choice, young padawan." the red head giggled psychotically as she pulled the bookworm up onto his feet. "Izzy's going to make Noah go!"

Noah sighed and glared at his friend before throwing up a hand in surrender. "Fine, fine. I'll go. Whatever. Don't expect me to like it."

"Trust me, you will!" Izzy grinned in victory. "Izzy and Justin picked a nice, juicy spare-rib for Noah!"

"Spare…rib?" the cynic rose an eyebrow in confusion.

"A hot date, silly!" Izzy giggled, before pulling one of her best friends on the island. "Quick! To the Izzy mobile!"

As Izzy began pulling Noah, he dropped his book in the process. He formed his now empty hand into a gun, pointed it to his right temple and feigned suicide before glaring at his captor.

* * *

"Oh, hi Jordan!" the blonde bombshell waved at Justin as he ran up to her.

"It's _Justin_, Lindsay." Justin sighed, smacking his forehead.

"Oh! Sorry," Lindsay apologized, but smiled, nevertheless. "I'm not so good at names."

"You don't say." Justin feigned surprise before smirking at his ex-teammate. "So. How would you like to go on a blind double date with me and Izzy?"

"Okay," Lindsay nodded, before spurting out a normal Lindsay sentence. "But aren't you dating Izzy? Wait… I have to date Izzy? I'm confused."

Justin smacked his forehead, yet again, and gave out another sigh of annoyance. "No. We're setting you up on a blind date. Izzy and I will just be there for support."

"Oh! I get it!" Lindsay's eyes brightened as she began nodding quickly. "Sounds fun! Where are we going, Joshua?"

"We're going to the Playas des Losers cinema." Justin explained, not even caring about correcting Lindsay. "Say, seven thirty?"

"Alright!" Lindsay nodded, yet again. "See you then, Jacob!"

As Lindsay walked to her room to prepare for the blind date, Justin stood in place, bewildered. How was she able to forget his name and call him three different names in just that short length of time? He quickly shrugged it off, and walked to his room. He decided he would need a lot of hairspray to get through this night of craziness.

* * *

"You look spiffy, Arky!" Izzy complimented Noah as they arrived at the movie theatre. The bookworm was dressed in a white t-shirt under a red jacket and blue jeans, instead of his usual red t-shirt. Izzy was in a green silk dress, showing off a little cleavage. Noah asked why she was dressed up to see a movie, but she just responded saying that she had to beat Lindsay at sex appeal.

"Arky?" Noah rose an eyebrow in annoyance, before finally getting her idea. "You know what? I get your joke. Don't call me that."

"'Kay, Arky." Izzy grinned and nodded at her shorter friend, who just face palmed in annoyance at the hyper girl. "Hi, Justin! Hi… Mystery Date!"

"Lindsay?!"

Indeed, it was Justin and Lindsay who stood before Izzy and Noah. Lindsay was wearing a red, low-cut tank-top and blue jean shorts, while Justin was wearing a black tuxedo.

"Why the tux, tex?" Izzy asked, as she walked over and kissed Justin on the cheek.

"Had to look fabulous for our date tonight, sexy." Justin wiggled his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

As Noah gave a gagging noise at the couple's flirting, Lindsay walked up to her blind date, smiling all the while.

"Nathan!" she exclaimed, her smile not leaving her face for one second. "You're my date?"

"It's Noah." the cynical bookworm rolled his eyes at the not-so-brainy bombshell before sighing. "And yes, unfortunately."

"This is going to be so fun, Noah!" Lindsay smiled, hopping up and down quickly.

Noah looked away at once, not caring to see Lindsay's balloons bouncing up and down. Finally, he rose an eyebrow in confusion at her statement. "Really? Are you that much of an idiot to think that this will be fun?"

Lindsay had a hurt expression at Noah's choice of words, while Izzy glared at her friend and smacked him upside the head.

"Hey!"

"Don't be mean, shorty!" she glared at Noah, crossing her arms. "Apologize!"

Noah rolled his eyes, and muttered an apology to his blind date, before being pushed into Lindsay by Izzy.

"Now, link arms and we can order the tickets!" Izzy exclaimed, linking arms with her tanned model of a boyfriend.

"But--"

"Link arms!"

"Isis is…wild." Lindsay stated once she had linked arms with Noah.

"Tell me about it." Noah rolled his eyes and smirked. "She's so damn hyper, she could give someone hyped up on sugar and coffee a run for their money."

Lindsay giggled at that statement, which made Noah scowl in denial. He wasn't used to people actually laughing at his jokes, not less a girl laughing at his jokes. After Justin had bought the tickets for himself and Izzy, Noah and Lindsay walked up to the register.

"We'll get the snacks." Justin explained, holding open the door for Izzy. "Meet you guys inside."

"May I help you?" the cashier was obviously one of Chris's interns that was made take this idiotic little job. The movie theatre was nothing more than another way to get money, only this time he was getting money from his own contestants.

"Do you have a diet soda?" Lindsay asked, raising her hand slightly.

The cashier face palmed as Noah smirked at Lindsay's idiotic statement. "I'll handle this. Two for that… Von Gash movie… Or whatever the hell it's called."

As the cashier took Noah's money and exchanged it for a ticket, the unlikely couple walked towards the door, but Lindsay stopped before they could enter."What?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Be a gentleman, Nathan-- I mean, Noah." Lindsay giggled and pretended to pout at her date.

Noah sighed, opened the door and motioned for Lindsay to go inside. Once his unlikely blind date had gone inside, he walked after her. Noah led the way to the room the movie ticket deciphered, and trudged up the stairs to where Justin and Izzy were sitting.

The movie had already started, and as expected, Izzy and Justin was making out like those teenagers you see in sitcoms. Noah rolled his eyes and sat in the seat beside Izzy, with Lindsay sitting on the other side of the cynic.

"Isn't that cute?" Lindsay cooed, smiling.

"Whatever." Noah rolled his eyes at that statement.

The conversation came to an abrupt halt, as Lindsay now had her eyes transfixed on the movie screen. After an explosion, however, she quickly wrapped her arms around Noah for protection.

"W-what are you doing?" the bookworm asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Isn't this what a date's supposed to be like?" Lindsay responded to him with a question of her own. "The guy protecting the girl?"

Usually, Noah would push Lindsay off of him or stand up and walk away. But this time, he let Lindsay feel protected. Before long, he noticed that she was nuzzling her cheek on his arm.

"You're warm." she said, uttering a small giggle.

"W-what is that supposed to mean?" Noah glared at Lindsay, with a tint of red on his cheeks.

"Aw, you're blushing!"

"Izzy thinks you guys are hitting it off?" the red-head interrupted, which made Noah jump in fright.

"I didn't know you liked Lindsay, dude." an unfamiliar voice, stated smugly.

It was Geoff, who was sitting behind them with Courtney, whom he had been dating since back on the island.

"Reminds me of Duncan and Bridgette's relationship." Courtney stated, smirking. "Duncan was the same way, but he finally gave in to Bridgette's flirtatious attempts."

"Guys," Justin reminded, glaring at Courtney and Geoff. "this isn't helping at all."

Justin motioned to Noah and Lindsay, who were both really red in the face. Geoff and Courtney took this as a hint to walk out.

"Izzy." Justin said, sternly, motioning for her to vamoose as well.

"Aww, can we at least go make out by the pool?" Izzy whined, but still smiled seductively.

Justin chuckled and nodded before being pulled by his hyper girlfriend, leaving Noah and Lindsay all alone.

"You know, you're not as mean as people say." Lindsay stated, breaking the silence.

"What?" Noah tried to revert back to his usual, cynical self, but his voice sounded much softer than usual.

"You're actually really nice." Lindsay smiled and nodded a couple of times.

"…You're not so bad yourself, I suppose." Noah smirked, and nodded at the girl.

It was a major surprise to Noah, as Lindsay had leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the lips. The bookworm was still as a mouse for a second, but finally returned the kiss to his unlikely date.

"First kiss?" Lindsay teased, blushing and rubbing her arm. "Except for Cody, of course.""Y-yeah." Noah was feeling way out-of-character now. He thought he would glare or say something sarcastic to Lindsay. He felt his cheeks burning. He actually enjoyed his first kiss, after all.

"I see." Lindsay replied, smiling. "Um… Na-- Noah? The movie's over."

Indeed, the movie had finished. Before Noah could say anything else, she stood up and extended a hand to her date.

"It's been fun." she stated, smiling.

"You're leaving?" Noah asked, standing up and raising an eyebrow.

"I think that's what you do when the lights come up." Lindsay mused, shrugging. "I don't know."

"Maybe we could head back to the plaza and hang out?"

The words escaped Noah's lips before he even had any time to think. His heart was beating rapidly for some reason or another.

"Of course!" Lindsay smiled, turning red once again. "I would love that!"

"As long as we don't see the Suck-Face-Duo." Noah pointed out, smirking.

"Yeah." Lindsay giggled, but gasped slightly when Noah took her hand in his.

"What're you waiting for?" Noah asked, his smirk not leaving his face.

"…You." Lindsay smiled, placing a small kiss on Noah's cheek.

It was then on that a beautiful relationship was forged between Noah and Lindsay. The two were together through thick and thin. In the finale, they sat in the back row and found themselves flirting with each other. In the special, they looked for the million dollars together, and ended up in the fourteen way tie.

As Total Drama Action begins to roll by; as relationships begin to be destroyed, the two have hope that their relationship will stay together. No. They know that they will stay together.

* * *

**I really enjoyed making this! It was so much fun, especially since Noah/Lindsay is my second favorite fanon pairing!**

**Tomorrow is Swaps… so I will be swapping a canon couple with a fanon couple! Send in suggestions for a fanon couple!**

**Signed,**

**HouroftheRaven**


End file.
